rmjifandomcom-20200213-history
Yuan Cha
Yuan Cha is a renown Devil Ancestor residing in the Elder Devil RealmChapter 1020. She is among the top 5 in terms of strength within the realm. She was one of three commanders who led the Devil invasion into the Mortal World. Invasion of the Mortal World The Devils discovered a hidden passageway into a Spirit Ether Garden within the Mortal World from the Elder Devil Realm. Seeing an opportunity to expand, the Devils opened the passageway and invaded the world. In response to the invasion, cultivators from the Spirit Realm descended to the Mortal World. Against the combined strength of the Spirit Realm and Mortal World, the Devils were forced to retreat. Before retreating, Yuan Cha used a soul fragment to invade the body of a Heavenly Silvermoon Wolf that descended from the Spirit Realm. As a result, the wolf was unable to return to the Spirit Realm. However, ancient cultivators were unwilling to harm the body that Yuan Cha had invaded. Unknown to the Yuan Cha at the time, the wolf was the princess of a clan of wolves and a concubine to a Divine Wolf of the Spirit RealmChapter 1021. As the result of the wolf's status, its body along with Yuan Cha were sealed by cultivators within the Kunwu Mountain. The seal was complex allowing the original soul to gather and retain strength while Yuan Cha's soul fragment was slowly drained of Devilish Energy over time. Attempting to gain control of the body, Yuan Cha was successful in injuring the soul of the wolf driving it away from the body. However, she was surprised to be confronted by a second soul of similar strength. Escape from the Kunwu Mountain To escape, Yuan Cha needed to take control of the body of the Heavenly Silvermoon Wolf. In order to do that, she used the Spiritfuse Technique to forcefully merge with the second soul named Long Meng. Unfortunately, when the Spirit Prison Formation that sealed the Kunwu Mountain was breached, the second soul managed to regain its freedom by deviously expending Yuan Cha's energy to imprison a Deity Transformation cultivator who protects the Kunwu Mountain mountain. Fortunately, the broken formation enabled Yuan Cha's subordinate Bloodflame to infiltrate her prison to free her. Her subordinate arranged for help from human cultivators of the Ye Clan. The weakening of her seal resulted in an escalating series of events that resulted in both souls of the Heavenly Silvermoon Wolf return to contest control for the body that she now controlledChapter 1040. To increase her power, she entrapped numerous Nascent Soul cultivators and used her subordinate to collect their souls for her to consume.Unfortunately, she mispredicted the strength of these cultivators.As a result, her subordinate Bloodflame was slain by one of these cultivatorsChapter 1046. Enraged and faced with a dire situation, Yuan Cha devoured the Nascent Souls of the human cultivators who allied with her in order to regain energy to use in her fight with the original souls of the wolf bodyChapter 1049. Yuan Cha's actions spurred an escalating series of events where she met a Mid-Nascent Soul stage Han Li who was acquainted with the original soul Xue LingChapter 1061. During battle, Yuan Cha was surprised when Han Li managed to block several of her attacks where other Nascent Soul cultivators instantly perishedChapter 1062. Now at a disadvantage, she attempted to summon her main soul from the Elder Devil Realm using the Spatial Soul Crossing Technique. While successful, Yuan Cha's actions further escalated the battle to the point where the original two souls Long Meng and Xue Ling merged back together to form their original soul Ling Long. Additionally, her actions forced Han Li to surprise her through using his use of Divine Devilbane Lightning and the Heavenvoid Cauldron. Continuously escalating, Yuan Cha accidentally freed the Deity Transformation cultivator that Long Meng used to undo the Spiritfuse TechniqueChapter 1067. Sensing an unwinnable solution, Yuan Cha detonated the the Blackwind Flag distorting space protecting herself within a black hole. She thought this would allow her to bide her time and slowly recover to face the outside world. Unfortunately, Yuan Cha did not predict that one of Ling Long's souls - Xue Ling, would partner with Han Li to forcefully consume Yuan Cha's soul fragment leveraging the combined might of multiple Divine Spirit TreasuresChapter 1073. References Category:Devils Category:Deity Transformation